


Family Ties

by zhivile



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens Still Exist, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Badass Women, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Childhood Friends, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Family History, Friendship/Love, M/M, Most Of Them Are DEO Agents, Some Humor, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, maybe angst?, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhivile/pseuds/zhivile
Summary: DEO is a National Law enforcement organisation dealing with alien related crime. Lena Luthor is transferred to its branch in National City running away from the latest Luthor family scandal. But she can't build a new future without unravelling the secrets of the past first. And she can't do that without Kara Danvers.





	1. Welcome

National City is beautiful in September. Sunny and quiet and beautiful. Or maybe it just feels like that in contrast to Metropolis? Or to the craziness the past few months of her life has been? Lena isn't sure. But she'll take it. She shifts in the passenger seat, turns to the window and closes her eyes trying to soak more of the sun in.

“You're okey?”James asks from behind the wheel.

Or maybe that is what makes this city beautiful? Her friends. She has friends here. James and Lucy. The only friends from Metropolis who didn't abandon her after the news about her family broke out. And today they picked her up from the airport, made sure she had lunch and made her stay at their place “ _for as long as you need Lee”._

“Yeah, I'm fine.” she smiles, eyes still closed.

“You sure you have to go in today? Your plane landed just over two hours ago.” he looks at her briefly.”Lucy will finish in an hour or so, we could go for drinks. I'm sure they wood understand if you'd show up tomorrow.”

Yeah, she could go in tomorrow, she probably should go in tomorrow. Spend the rest of this afternoon unpacking, have a drink with her friends and get good night's sleep. Rest. That's what she should do. That's what her body screams her to do. She's exhausted. The trials. Of Lex. And of their mother. Still ongoing. The reporters stalking her everyday at home, at work, everywhere. The transfer came in just when she needed it. And she can't wait to dive in to work as soon as possible. She needs this. She needs distraction.

“Director J'onzz wants to see me ASAP.” she says sinking back in to the seat. “And I can't wait to start working again. Take my mind off of.. _things._ ” she turns to look at him. “Thank you, James. Really. For everything.”

“Hey,” he pats her knee. “That's what friends are for, remember?”

The car comes to a stop in front of a tall glass building that reads National City DEO Headquarters over its wide automatic door. Lena lets out a deep sigh and slips out of the car.

“Drinks later?” James shouts after her.

“Sure,” she smiles at him.”Definitely.”

She waits for James to drive off and heads in to the building. It's huge and it's busy and it still smells of new build. Probably because National City HQ is the last addition to the DEO in the country. Started operating just over a year ago. And they already have a reputation. Record breaking number of solved cases, best forensic team in the country, the first team to apprehend Draaga, the team that's been to Slavers Moon and back. They say, the main crew is very close and very crazy. Madhaters, they call them, or Hotshots, or what's that other one, ah, yes, the Locos. And Lena needs some of that kind of crazy right now.

She asks for director J'onzz at the reception and is directed to the control room trough one of the hallways. The indifference to her family name does not go unnoticed by Lena. Do they know who Luthors are? Have they heard of the mess boiling in Metropolis for the past few months? She receives a smile from the agent at the reception waving her to the direction of the control room. Doesn't look like Luthor means anything here.

She stops just outside a big room with more then few monitors on the wall and busy work desks in front of them on her left and stairs leading up to the open balcony on her right. There are more stairs leading up along the rest of the walls and few more doors and hallways leading out of the room. Few agents are milling around. A familiar figure draws Lena's attention. The attractive dark haired woman in skinny jeans and black leather jacket is leaning on the round console table in the middle of the room, smiling at a taller brunette in white lab coat. They're laughing, their hands almost touching. Is that Maggie Sawyer flirting with the sexy doctor?

“Maggie?” Lena whispers to herself stepping into the room.

“Lena, hey!” as if she heard her, the shorter brunette turns towards Lena smiling.”We've been waiting for you”

Lena steps closer letting Maggie Sawyer engulf her in a short but tight hug.

“What are you doing here?”Lena can't help but ask, because wasn't Maggie recently promoted to a detective? At the NCPD?

“Hey! Nice to see you too, Luthor!”she earns a playful slap on her shoulder and look saying _is this how you greet your friend after so long?_ “I work here, sort of.“ Maggie adds with a smile.

The woman behind the detective clears her throat.

“Oh, um, Lena meet Alex.” Maggie says letting the lab woman reach out to Lena with her open palm. Alex looks at the detective pointedly and Maggie adds as if realising something.”A-Agent Alex Danvers, Head of Forensics here at the DEO.”

Agent Danvers gives Lena a warm smile. She is beautiful. Short dark auburn hair and intelligent hazel eyes. Oh, it hits Lena then, so this is The Alex, the “badass Queen of the lab” Alex, that Maggie has been gushing about for weeks now in her phone calls and texts. It makes Lena smile.

“Lena Luthor, I presume.” Agent Danvers interrupts her trail of thought.

“Um, yes, yeah, that is me.”

“Nice to meet you at last.”

“Likewise, Agent Danvers.” Lena smiles back.

Alex looks like she wants to say something else, when a low male voice cuts her off.

“Good.” A tall, brawny man in black tactical suit is striding towards them, a younger nerdy looking one with a tablet in hand is trailing behind him.”I see we're half way trough the introductions.” He sounds firm and direct, but there is warmth to his voice too. ”Lena Luthor,” he stops in front of her and smiles, offering his hand.”I'm Director J'onn J'onzz. Welcome to the National City DEO. This” he turns to the younger man behind him. “is Agent Winslow Schott Jr., Head of IT and Communications.”

“Winn is fine.” Agent Schott corrects him fidgeting with his tablet.” Winn is better actually. No Winslow. Winn, Winn Schott Jr.” he gives Lena a half wave.”Hi.”

“Hi.” Lena waves him back.

“Right.”says director drawing everyone's attention. “Now that we all...” he trails off and looks around. “Where's Danvers and Daxam?”

 _An other Danvers?_ the thought crosses Lenas mind.

The handful of agents working at the computer desks still, all looking up at the director. The change in the air is sudden. It makes agent Schott look up from his tablet and agent Danvers draw in a deep breath. It even makes Lena straighten up her posture. Maggie's the only one that seems unaffected, leaning back lazily on the round table.

“Well?” the director crosses his arms on his chest impatiently.

There is a moment of silence before one of the agents speaks up.

“We've received an intel on one of the suspects whereabouts earlier today. Agent Danvers and agent Daxam went to investigate, sir.”

“When was that?” comes the question from agent Danvers. Lena can't miss a shade of worry in her voice.

“Couple of hours ago, ma'am. The back up team was dispatched about an hour after-”

“Back up team?” Danvers cuts in. “What they needed the back up for?”

“Looks like they walked in on a drug deal in full swing, ma'am.”

“Drug deal?” Lena asks.”Isn't that NCPD Narcotics Division jurisdiction?”

“Not when it's Ambrosia, ma'am.”one of the agents says as if that should explain everything.

Lena doesn't get a chance to get more information as director J'onzz almost growls standing even taller.

“Why haven't I been informed?”

“You were on the conference call with the President, sir.”

“In my absence, agent Danvers is the next in line.” Lena can hear frustration in his voice. “I thought I made that clear, people!”

“There was no time, sir-”

“No time to get an operation authorised by your superiors?” director doesn't let the agent finish. “We are a law enforcement organisation with the appropriate procedures in place! One of them is-”

He doesn't get a chance to finish as an other agent stands up from his console.

“The team just got back in, sir, they're on their way up.” he says. “They requesting the med bay to be prepped and Dr. Hamiltons assistance, sir.” the agent adds a little quieter this time.

Lena hears agent Danvers gasp quietly in response to his words. The room falls silent fro a moment. It makes Lena's heart beat faster, the familiar anticipation before a bad news gripping at the sides of her torso. She is not ready for this. She's just got here, she would much prefer a slower start.

The sound of people rushing in comes from one of the hallways. There are few shouts and orders, the clatter and rustling of tactical gear, followed by some incoherent grumbling and mumbling.

“Vasquez!” loud male voice makes half of the agents in the room jump. “Hold her up for a sec.”

Agent Danvers takes few frantic steps towards the sound of the voice and stops – soft female giggles are coming closer to the control room now.

“I love you, Monel.” the female voice sounds happy, words a little slurry. “Did I tell you that?”

“Yes, Kara.” the male answers, this time sounding a bit irritated.

“I am very veery lucky to have you in my life, ya know?”

 _Are they a couple?_ Lena wants to ask, but keeps it to herself. There is a chuckle from one of the agents behind them, that earns him a glare from director J'onzz.

“You get me, ya know.” the female voice continues. “And you know me... and.. and... yeah, I do love you Monel...”

The team floods in to the room. Four of them are leading two men in handcuffs straight down to the other hallway.

“Sir.” short haired woman nods to the director and fallows the men with the suspects.

Few more moments goes by before a _couple_ emerges out of the hallway. The people in the room shuffle uncomfortably, taking in the view. A young tall man is moving slowly a holster with a gun in it in his right hand and his left is supporting a messy looking blond by her waist. Her arm over his shoulder. Her lip is cut and there's a bruise forming under her left eye. She's mumbling something in his ear now and laughing after that. The room stands still, because the blond looks... _drunk?_ Aand... beautiful, Lena thinks. Even leaning heavily on the young man she looks tall, slender and very attractive in her black tactical suit.

She's grinning at the man, then she turns to face their group in front of her and stops abruptly, making the man stop with her.

“Wha...”

“Hotness alert straight ahead, Monnie!” the blond interrupts the man with her loud whisper looking straight at ...LENA! who glances around to be sure if the woman really has her in mind. The blonde slides her arm of mans shoulder and tries to take few steps on her own. She doesn't go far as she stumbles and ends up in an awkward hug with Alex, who steps forward to catch her.

“Kara..” agent Danvers whispers letting the blonde lean into her.

“Agent Daxam?” director J'onzz starts patiently.

“I'll explain everything, sir.” the young man answers taking few steps.

“Yeah, he'll explain everything.” the blonde adds, leaning more into agent Danvers, her chin on Alex's shoulder... and eyes still glued to Lena.

“What happened?” director demands ignoring the blonde to his left.

Lena is trying to ignore her too, but the intense stare from the woman is making her feel uneasy. The interaction between the director and agents Danvers and Daxam fades in to the background: something about _one of them trying to escape_ and _Kara going after him_ and _her getting ambushed and injected with the drug._ The blond looks at her as if Lena's her next meal. It almost burns her skin, the unblinking attention of the blond. Lena doesn't see it, she feels it travelling up her neck, her cheek, her lips. She feels hot blush creeping up her neck, her breath hitching a little. Until Lena looks up. The blonds eyes are mesmerising, big and dark, pupils completely blown, they look almost black. The woman draws in a breath suddenly and leans back from agent Danvers without braking eye contact with Lena.

“Who's the beautiful lady, Alex?” she whispers loudly, making agent Danvers to look at her.

Maggie is biting back a laugh and Lena rolls her eyes at her.

“Agent Kara Danvers!” director J'onzz steps in front of the blonde blocking her view from Lena.

“J'onn?” Kara sounds like she just realised there is more people in the room.

“Snap out of it Danvers!” he orders.

“You're interrupting J'onn.” Lena hears the blonde state calmly.

Winn buries his face in his hands muttering _oh boy_ under his nose. Maggie puts a hand over her mouth barely holding together.

“I think you should introduce me, really.” the blond doesn't let the director speak, blurting words out in rapid fire.”I just got back and here she is. She wasn't here when I left. Or... or..., have you been hiding her from me J'onn? Not that I blame you, really... I mean, have you seen those eyes? The greenest green eyes I've ever seen... ever... like ever. And the smile? I think she smiled at me.. did she smiled at me? Yes, yeah, she did. But you know what J'onn? It's rude. From you, I mean. Not from her, no, cause she's... she's beautiful. But you J'onn? Rude. Not to tell me that we have a guest, first, and then.., and then.., not to tell me her name... It's rude. Alex tell him it's rude...”

“Kara..” agent Danvers whispers.

“Where is Dr. Hamilton?” J'onzz asks over his shoulder pinching the bridge of his nose defeatedly.

“She's on her way, sir.” one of the agents answers.

“Take her to med bay Alex.” the director orders, calmer this time and turns from the Danvers's, looking at his wristwatch.”Let's postpone our initial meeting till tomorrow. Agent Schott, please, show agent Luthor around and take her to HR. Agent Daxam, my office, two minutes.” with that he takes to the stairs.

Agent Daxam sighs in relief, gives Alex a tired smile and squeezes her shoulder turning to fallow the director.

“What were you thinking Kara?” agent Danvers looks at the blond who has fallen quiet and looks drowsier then before, swaying to her sides a little.

“I've got it Alex.” she beams back up again unexpectedly.

“What?” agent Danvers frowns at her.

“Ambrosia. I've got it.”

“You've got that right, Little D.” Maggie steps closer to two women.

But the blond ignores her, suddenly looking much more sober. She fumbles about her body, murmuring under her nose, until she stops with her left hand in the pocket of her pants.

“I've got it Alex.” she repeats, taking her hand from the pocket slowly.”Look.”she lifts her hand up. There is a small vial in her palm with some of the liquid still in it. Agent Danvers looks at it wide-eyed.“I've got it from her jet gun thingy. There's still some left, look.”

There is something in blonds voice that Lena can't put her finger on. Guilt? Plea? She sounds like a child trying to please their parent.

“Kara..” Alex whispers again, taking the vial from the woman.

Maggie gives Lena a shocked look, and Lena can't shake off the feeling that something significant just happened.

“That'll be enough, right?” the blonde carries on, concentrating on the other Danvers now. “That'll be enough for the.. for the..”

“For the analysis.” Alex helps her.

“Right? So we'll know what it is. Right? Alex...”

“Yes, Kara,” agent Danvers cuts in excitedly, taking the younger woman by her arms and giving her a gentle shake. “You little trouble maker.”

“Alex...”

“You just can't come back empty-handed, can you?” Agent Danvers ignores the blonde placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Lena watches them with interest. There's a history between them, more then just work related. It reminds her of Lex. Before all of... _that._

“Alex, I'm going to be sick.” the blond says just in time for the other Danvers to react and lean her over the closest trashcan. The rest of the crew looks away while the woman trows up.

“I've got you Kar.” the agent whispers, rubbing circles on Kara's back.”I've got you.”

Once done Kara stands up, smiles at agent Danvers and collapses immediately into her arms.

“Maggie!” but Maggie next to them even before Alex calls her, grabbing one of the blonds arms and placing it over her shoulder.

“Come on, Little Danvers.” the detective says helping to half carry half drag the unconscious woman out of the room.

“Where is that damn doc!” agent Danvers's voice blares down the hallway.“We need to flush it out of her.”

Lena steps to fallow them, but a gentle touch to her shoulder stops her.

“She's in good hands.” she hears agent Schott before she turns to face him. “Come on, there's some paperwork waiting for you.” he gives a quick glance to the direction that the three women just disappeared to, then turns to guide Lena the opposite way. “But first let me show you around.”

The DEO base is huge Lena soon realised. Among the countless hallways, offices and meeting rooms there is an underground garage, and one more under that one for heavier machinery, and the whole floor of holding cells under that one. Overground there's whole floor dedicated to well equipped forensic and research laboratory – Alex's domain, agent Schott commented. There is a gym and a training rooms, a data analysis centre, a cafeteria, changing rooms and showers, a pool – for training purposes, _obviously_ – a medical facility complete with operation theatre and even a dormitory, just in case. It takes agent Schott around an hour to show Lena around after which she spends good half an hour at HR going through the paperwork of her transfer. And then she is summoned to the director J'onzz's office.

It is a smaller room then she anticipated – she definitely have been expecting something grander for a man of his position – with a glass wall overlooking the control room, a heavy oak desk and worn leather chair behind it, few filing cabinets and a small couch in one of the corners. Its immaculate but strangely cosy.

“Agent Luthor.” director smiles. “Please, take a seat.” he gestures to one of the chairs in front of him at the desk and sits in unison with Lena. “I believe you had time to familiarise yourself with the base.”

“Yes, thank you.” she smiles back.

“And fill in the paperwork?” she nods at that.”Great.”

He fishes out a DEO badge from one of the desk drawers and places it in front of her.

“Welcome to the DEO, agent Luthor.” he smiles again.“We're glad you've decided to join us.”

Lena takes a moment to look at the badge in her hand, she's glad she did that too. First time in so long she feels that she can move forward, that there is something for her out there, a future.

“Thank you.” she says meeting director's gaze.

He looks as if he knows what she's thinking, as if he understands and nods briefly. Then he straightens up in his chair and clears his throat.

“I also would like to apologise for my teams performance earlier today, agent Danvers's specifically.” they both know which Danvers he has in mind.

“No need, director.” Lena assures the man, hoping he won't notice the blush that the memory brings. “Agent Danvers was under the influence, I'm sure she'll feel worse then me tomorrow.”

“Actually, she might not remember everything tomorrow,” he says.”that's one of the side effects of the drug that we know of. Which is why I hope you will not hold _that_ against her.”

“I assure you, director J'onzz, there is nothing for you to worry about, I've encountered worse.”

He looks at her for a moment as if debating if he should trust her or not, then draws a deep breath nodding slowly.

“Okey, then.”he stands with that and picks a file from one of the cabinets.”Here is some homework for you.”he passes the file to her. “Everything you need to know about Ambrosia and other cases agent Danvers is working on.”

Lena gives him a questioning look.

“She's gonna be your partner.”

 

 


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends interactions

Lena promised James she would come. And to be honest, she needs one herself. So here she is, at a dive bar, an alien bar, that Lucy and James were so eager to show her, with her two best friends and a glass of red. Lucy wants to know everything about her first day, even though she already knows the _intoxicated Kara Danvers incident._ Which doesn't surprise Lena at all.

“You and Maggie are the worst.” she says, trying to ignore Lucy's laugh. “The day you two met, the universe had no idea what a mistake it was making. Did you know she was working there?”

“She is not really working there,” James clarifies.”she's an associate from NCPD, she's just helping them.”

“An associate my ass,” Lucy chimes in, making James roll his eyes at her. “she's there for Alex, she spends more time in that lab, than a microscope.”

Lena smiles - Lucy doesn't hold back, never did. In her book it's black or white, yes or no, and that's what Lena likes the most about her.

“Is it serious?” Lena is genuinely curious. She knows Maggie for too long to know that her Casanova reputation is just a self-protection mechanism.

“I don't think I've seen her be _that_ serious about a girl.” Lucy says in earnest.

“And Alex?”

“Maggie was the reason Alex came out and Maggie sort off pushed her away. They starting again. Slowly.” James explains.

They know each other since college, the four of them. And Lena and Lucy go way back to school days. Lanes and Luthors had been family friends since forever. So this is natural, talking about each other, this is nice. And Lena finds herself smiling again, happy with her decision to move to National City.

“Hey, guys!”a familiar voice comes in from the bar.

Maggie is moving to their table bottle of beer in hand and...is that Winn Schott Jr. in passionate kiss with an alien looking blond, that she's leaving behind?

“Hey!”James raises his beer to great her.

“Are they back together again?” Lucy gestures to the couple at the bar.

“The boy is weak, the girl is persistent.” Maggie answers shortly taking a stool next to Lena.”You're OK?”

“Yeah,” Lena clinks her glass to Maggie's bottle.”I'm good, thanks.”

“Is Alex with you?” Lucy asks looking around.

“No, she's not leaving her sister alone, you should know that by now.”

“Oh, agent Danvers and agent Danvers, right.”Lena murmurs mostly to herself.

“Yeah, The Danvers Sisters,” James has heard her.”They're very close.”

“Those two and Monel,” Lucy adds.”it's like the holy trinity.”

“Agent Daxam?”

“Yeah, they like grew up together, inseparable. Their parents are close friends.”James takes an other swig of his beer.

“And now they're working together?”

“It's a small world you got yourself in to, Luthor.” Maggie pats her on her back.

“How is... how is Kara anyway?” Lucy stutters, James shuffles on his stool next to her. Lena catches a glint of tension between the pair that she never seen before.

“Ugh.. nasty stuff.” Maggie hisses and takes a sip of her beer before continuing.” She got a doze enough for three people. It took Hamilton and her team an hour to bring her back and some more to flush the stuff out of her. Alex almost lost her fucking mind. She'll be ok though, she'll stay at the DEO for the night and have a hell of a hangover tomorrow most likely, but she'll be fine.”

“We've heard she's got a sample?” James asks.

“Mhm. The girl managed to fight the bastard off and get her hands on some of the real deal.” Maggie starts playing with the label of her beer bottle.”Alex will kill her when she wakes up.”she scoffs the last bit out.

“But she's got the drug, right?” for some reason Lena finds a need to defend the blond.

“By risking her own neck.” Maggie doesn't relent.

“Well.. yeah, maybe, but they didn't have anything on the case,” Lena argues back. “nothing, just few dead bodies and a rumour.”

“Oh God-”

“That makes her recklessness even less justified.” Maggie cuts James off.

“No, no it doesn't.” actually Lena probably would've done the same thing. “The drug...It's untraceable, Maggie. At least now we will have something to start with.”

“We?” James picks up immediately.

“What?”

“You just said _we will have something to start with._ ” he raises his right eyebrow up, looking at her pointedly. The other two women train their eyes on her now too.

“I-I... Well.. Did I?” Lena squirms in her seat. She should just tell them, they will know tomorrow anyway.

“Lena?” Lucy pushes.

“OK, guys, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone and you'll pretend that you didn't know.” she waits for them to nod in response. “Agent Danvers will be my new partner.”

The reaction she gets is just a disappointed sounding “Ah” from Lucy and unenthusiastic “Oh, that...” from James. Maggie just shrugs at first. Lena looks at her three friends with shocked expression.

“Yeah, we kind of knew that, I mean...yeah.” Maggie explains apologetic smirk on her face. ”Buuut,” she adds in a few moments as if she just realised something. ”in a new light of things, I would say, hell yeah!.” and she actually fist pumps the air earning a couple eye rolls. “It's about time we get some work drama guys, come on.”

“Wha-?”

“Oh, come on Lee,“ Maggie cuts her off. ”After today's performance? I would pay to be on that first car drive with you two.”

“There will be no drama.” Lena is a professional, there will be no drama.

“Mmhmm.” Maggie takes an other sip of her beer.

Lucy eyes Lena carefully, James just shakes his head at familiar antics.

“I ship them.” Lucy says after a moment and sips her drink again.

“Hey!” Lena gasps in shock.”You're suppose to be MY friend.”

“I'm Maggie's friend too.”

“You're my friend longer!”

“I'm gay longer, I know these things.” Maggie comes in.

“There are no _things_ , Maggie.” Lena warns her. ”She probably won't even remember any of it.”

“Oh t _hat's_ disappointing, right?” Lucy smirks at her.

“I've honestly forgot how annoying you two can be!” she exclaims. It just makes Maggie and Lucy to high five.”And if any of you will start to haunt the poor girl over this, I swear to God-”

Well that just makes her friends laugh.

***

_Kara, baby..._

She heard that before. She knows where this is going. She knows how this will end. Every time. Still every time she lets herself lean towards those words. Lets herself to be pulled in and wrapped in their worm familiarity.

_Kara..._

It's sweet, it's light, it drifts trough the air like a worm summer breeze until it touches her face. She almost can feel it, the gentle touch, it's intoxicating and it's so so real.

_...baby..._

And then there she is. Her face in front of her. She's smiling, that loving soft smile. It's calming, it's soothing, it takes all the pain away, it takes everything away and leaves her lighter, leaves her floating. Floating towards her, towards those eyes, eyes that she loves so so much, that she longs for. And like every time she raises her hand up, reaches to touch her, chases those eyes with her own, but she's drifting away. And she knows that she won't reach her, she tried so so many times, but she misses her, she misses her so so much, and so she tries again, closer.

“Mom”

And she knows even before the word leaves her lips, that this is when it all goes wrong. This is when it all crumbles and she knows this, every time, and every time she's not ready.

Her mother looks at her.

_...trust me, baby.._

Her eyes are different, there's no more calm grey in them, they're dark, so so dark, they're storm of horror and pain and fear. It scares her. And then she's pushed, pushed back. There's a door behind her leading nowhere, never-ending hollow blackness gaping from the doorway, and her mother is pushing her towards it. And then there's fire behind her mother, towering over them like angry wild beast. It's enormous, it's furious and it's getting closer.

“Mom! No!”

She tries, although, she knows it won't help, it never does. It ends the same, every time. But she tries anyway. She grasps for her mother's arms, her cloths, anything to hold on to, to stay with her, just to stay with her, never leave. She's almost in the doorway, darkness pulling her in with its icy fingers and the fire is licking her mothers dress, she can feel the heat on her face.

“No, no!”

She looks up, because that's when she does it every time, because, that's when her mother smiles at her every time and that's when she tells her to _be strong._ Every time.

But... But it's not her...It's not her face this time. That's not her smile. That's not her hair. And those green green eyes are not her mothers too.

_Come with me.._

She wakes up with a gasp and regrets it immediately: her head is pounding, her whole body is aching and the room is spinning, making her nauseous. She shuts her eyes closed, but it makes her head spin even more, so she opens them again and tries to look around. She's at the DEO. The room is familiar, she's been here before. There's quiet hum of medical equipment next to a rhythmic beeping of heart monitor. And an IV in her arm. A familiar figure comes in her field of view.

“Hey, hey you.” it's Alex. She's worried, Kara doesn't like it. “How are you feeling?”

She focuses on her sisters face, her bloodshot eyes, the crinkle. The room stops spinning.

“Achy.” her voice comes in dry whisper, her tongue is sticky.

“Sorry, sweetie, we can't give you anything more.” her sister says, brushing her damp hair of her face.

“Water?” Kara rasps quietly.

“Yeah, you can have that.” Alex leans to the side of the bed and comes back with a cup of water.

There is someone else moving from the chair in the corner of the room. Alex brings the cup to Kara's lips helping her to take few sips. It's Monel, she recognises, when the figure comes to stand on the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm, his hair is messy.

“Hey champ.” He smiles at her taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

She's trying to smile back, but her mothers voice still echoes in the back of her mind and the green eyes are still there too, and her smile is failing.

“What happened?” she starts instead, her voice sounds clearer.

She remembers her and Monel interrupting what looked like a drug deal at the apartment they where sent to check on, she remembers apprehending two suspects, and she remembers going to check the noise coming from one of the other rooms. And then her mother's face and her mother's eyes  and – no, no, no, that's not right, her mother is dead - and she remembers a fight? And then it's just a mixture of faces and voices in a sea of colours, and strange feeling of weightlessness.

“You've been drugged... and punched.” Monel answers. “Or the other way round, I don't really know now.” he furrows his eyebrows, thinking.

Oh, right, drugs. That explains a lot.

“Do you remember anything?” Alex squeezes her shoulder.

She shakes her head, regretting it instantly as the room swims again. She closes her eyes and takes couple of deep breaths.

“Not after the punch, no.” she answers, when the room stills again.

Monel gives her a strange look.

“Why? Did I do something?”

The other two glance at each other briefly, Alex sighs deeply with a shook of her head and there's a small smile on Monel's face.

“You said you love me.” he says, his smile is getting wider. “Like, in front of people.”

She knows he is mocking her because that is not the first time she has done that.

“Ugh...” she groans.” I must've been completely out of it.”

Monel's face falls with an over dramatic gasp.

“That's what I thought too.” Alex huffs out nodding.

“Remind me why I'm still talking to you two?” Monel crosses his arms on his chest pretending to be hurt. There's cheeky glint in his eyes.

“We are your only friends?” Kara smiles, without much of a thought.

“Now that is not true.” Monel plays shocked.

“No, no.” Alex corrects. “We've been stuck around you for too long and now you can't get rid of us, you know, like a bad smell.”

They laugh at that, because it's almost true. They know each other from childhood and if Alex is her sister - even on paper for some years now-, then Monel is like a brother to both of them.

“But seriously,” Alex sobers up looking at Kara then Monel and back at her again. “if you guys ever do something like that again-”

“Alex, we didn't-” Monel tries to argue.

“- EVER!” Alex lifts her finger in front of his face, making him flinch. She keeps silent for a moment looking in to his eyes until he nods slightly. “I'm telling mom.” she looks at Kara when she says that, making her groan. “And your mom too.” Alex points her finger back at Monel, who just opens his moth and closes it again. “And you,” Alex looks back at her sister. “if you will ever... ever scare me like that again.., I swear, Kara, I will make sure you won't get out into the field ever again!”

“Alex, I-” Kara isn't quiet sure what worries her more: the desperate expression on her sisters face or the realisation, that she could really keep her promise.

“Uh-uh" Alex doesn't let her speak. ”I'll make you my lab assistant for the rest of your life.”

Kara lets out a tired sigh. She knows that Alex just cares and worries a lot about her. More since Kara followed her to join the DEO.

“Now that's... that is scary.” Monel comments.

Alex smiles at her lovingly now and places a tender kiss on her forehead. It worms her heart, these people, reminding her that she's loved. It eases the pain in her head, pushing it into the back of her skull. Her body still feels heavy and she's tired, but she feels better.

“On other news,” Monel starts after a moment, making her open her eyes again. “We've met your new partner.”

“Yeah, maybe she can keep you out of trouble.”Alex adds with a wink.

“Is it official yet?” she asks, barely able to keep her eyes open. They all heard the rumours of the new transfer and their pairing.

“Tomorrow.” Alex smiles at her. “You should get some sleep.”

“We'll stay here.” Monel adds.

“Go home you two.” she smiles, her eyes shut now. “I don't... need babysitting.”

“No, you don't.”

“Yes, you do.”

She hears them saying at the same time, she's not sure who said what.

***

It's couple hours past midnight, when she drops her car keys into the bowl on the side table in the hallway of her house. It's dark - her son is still at work. She sighs and heads straight up the stairs to her office. She doesn't switch any lights on yet, she knows her way by heart, and the darkness and the silence soothes her senses after the noisy club. She slips her heels off and unbuttons the top of her silk blouse, she would take her pencil skirt off too, but she needs a drink more then that. The moon is shining through the large window of her office, bathing a large room in a silver light. She heads straight for the heavy decanter on the side table and freezes for a moment, before pouring herself a glass of scotch. One of the tumblers are missing. She recovers quickly, fills the glass for herself and brings the decanter with her to the coffee table between two leather sofas. She takes a long sip of her drink, closes her eyes and sighs relaxing. If it was an enemy, she'd already be dead and her friends doesn't creep into her house at this hour just to have a drink. Well, except one.

“I don't even want to know how you got in here.” she says, her eyes still closed.

The chair at her desk turns around. The light through the window behind it doesn't allow her to see the persons face, but she doesn't need that to know who her _guest_ is.

“I was just passing by,” the other woman says. “thought I'd stop for a drink. Like the old days.”

“Nothing is like the old days, Astra, you know that better than me.” the over confidence of the woman always used to annoy her. Still does.

“It could be, if any of you would help me.” Astra hisses out.

“I have a son to think about.”

“And I have a niece, Rhea!” Astra whisper-shouts back.

“And you know what it had cost us to keep her alive!” it's an old conversation, and they both fall silent for a moment, tired of the history between them.

“I didn't come here to argue, Rhea.” Astra breaks the silence, standing up and facing the window.

“I know.” Rhea whispers and takes a seat on one of the sofas. She knows that Astra wouldn't risk to come here if it wouldn't be something important. “What do you need?”

Astra doesn't answer straight away, as if debating with herself if she should. Even in the dim light of the moon Rhea can see the strain in her old friend's shoulders, can hear the rhythmic taping of her finger on the glass in her hand, and she waits. Astra takes a deep breath as if bracing herself.

“Kara saw me.” she says at last.

 _Well shit,_ is the first thing that Rhea thinks, but she doesn't say it out loud, she never has been a fan of post-fact hysterics. And that's probably why Astra came to her. She finishes her drink and pours in an other. Taking the advantage of moment of silence, Astra comes over, puts her glass on the coffee table closer to Rhea and takes a seat on the opposite leather sofa.

“Go on.” Rhea urges the woman to elaborate, refilling the glass and sliding it towards her.

“I was investigating a lead, when she and Monel barged in. I was almost out, but they heard me and she came after me.” Astra takes a sip of her whiskey. “I had to...I..well..I had to-”

“You had to what, Astra?” Rhea doesn't like where this is going.

“We struggled and... I had to drug her.” the last part comes out quieter then a whisper and Astra downs the rest of her drink and puts the empty glass on the table.

“You what?”

“I had no choice, Rhea.” the woman shoots up from the sofa and starts pacing. “She just came after me, I couldn't let her take me in, you know that. She shouldn't have been there, I should've been quicker to get out of there. She shouldn't have seen me...“

“What did you give her?”

“Ambrosia.” Astra glances at Rhea, but doesn't stop pacing. “It's a new alien drug, it's not dangerous when used on it's own.”

“You've drugged your niece with an alien drug?” Rhea can't believe it. “Did it cross your mind that it could hurt her or, even worse, kill her?”

“Ambrosia doesn't kill,” Astra stops now, facing the other woman. “it's like alien weed, it's been used for medicinal purposes on it's native planet for centuries.”

“I won't ask you how you know that.” Rhea shakes her head.

“People talk more when there's no badge shoved in to their faces.” Astra explains anyway and then sits next to Rhea, facing her. “Look, she might not remember anything, the drug has that effect. I just need to know if she's alright-”

“She is,” Rhea cuts in.”Monel would've called me if she wouldn't be.” she explains.

“Yeah, OK.” Astra nods, leaning back into the sofa. “You're right.” she leans forward again,” But I also need to know if she remembers.”

There's sadness in Astra's voice and Rhea's heart aches for her friend. She can't imagine to have to go through what this woman had to go through. To loose her sister, her life and to be forced to push the only other living family away and hide. She takes one of Astra's hands in her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Even if she remembers, Astra, I don't think she would believe it. You're dead. You've died in that fire like the rest of her family.”

“I know, I know, I just...” Astra turns to the window for a moment as if trying to compose herself, and when she looks back her voice is much steadier.”I just haven't seen her from up close for so long. She's... She's so beautiful, Rhea, so brave. So much like Alura.”

“So much like you.” Rhea smiles at her friend, who scoffs at that. “She's reckless and stubborn, and passionate and so so strong. Like you.” for a moment she could swear she sees tears in Astra's eyes, but it's gone in a few blinks and she decides not to push it. “Now, knowing Monel, he won't leave the DEO when one of the Danvers's are hurt, so you can stay the night and I could smuggle you out in my car tomorrow morning. What do you say?”

Astra is quiet for a moment, measuring her options.

“I could.” she says decisively and leans over the table for her glass. "You've got some good whiskey after all."

Rhea smiles and pours more of "good whiskey" to both of their tumblers. She thinks of someone else who would appreciate both, this company and this whiskey.  

"Have you seen Cat while you're  _passing_ _by_?" Astra shakes her head to that.

"I can't, you know I can't" she adds, when Rhea just raises her eyebrows at her. "I left her a message, though."

 "She'll be mad."

 


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting and THE MEETING or THE MEETING and the meeting...

Lena gets up before the sunrise, despite the heaviness of her head from to late and to many drinks the night before. She's always been an early riser, a habit she'd picked up from her father, no doubt. And doesn't matter where she sleeps, she always sticks to her routine: she takes her half an hour run around the neighbourhood, shower, her morning coffee, black, a bowl of cereal, packed with fruit and nuts and topped with almond milk, while she checks her email and skims over daily news on her smartphone. She manages to leave the apartment without waking up Lucy or James in the other bedroom and decides to walk to her new workplace: one, because the morning is beautiful, again, and two, because she hadn't had a chance to arrange a form of her transport, yet.

She's at the DEO before eight, but the place is never still, it's not as vibrant as it was yesterday when she left, but there are some agents milling around. After few missteps she finds her way to the ladies changing room, adjacent to the showers, the one agent Schott had showed her the day before. The room is empty and quiet, apart from a constant hum of air conditioner, and Lena is grateful for that: she needs a moment to collect herself and calm the "first day at school" kind of buzz at the pit of her stomach. She finds a locker with her name on it, deposits her duffel bag with some sports gear in it - she plans to hit the gym after work - and sticks a picture of smiling young woman on the inside of its door. It's her mother. Her birth mother, that is. She takes time to trace her fingers over an image she's burned into her memory over the years. It's the only thing she has of her. The only thing her father was willing to share. She looks like her, he said then, and sometimes she thinks she does. The raven dark hair, the shape of her eyes, the jawline, maybe? She had been trying to find her, of course, still is, but with nothing but an old picture, it's an agonising process.

"Oh..." a gasp of surprise startles Lena, making her jump and slam the door of the locker shut with a bang. The voice surprises her more than spooks and when she turns around, oh,  _oh_ the view is even more... breathtaking: her new partner, barefoot and in nothing more but a towel. Her blond hair, a shade darker now, is falling on her shoulders in wet messy waves, her skin is flushed and still glistening from the shower, and the towel, well, the joke of a towel, is barely reaching mid-thighs of long toned legs, revealing even more on one side, where its ends doesn't quite meet. Her eyes are incredibly blue today, the thought crosses Lena's mind for a brief moment, when she catches the blonds look, and her lips look so soft, despite the little cut on the lower lip, and there's a lone drop of water sliding down her throat from her jawline to the dip between her collarbones. And Lena is staring, she knows she is, shamefully, openmouthedly, and for too long now to pretend that she doesn't, and  _oh my lesbian God, if there is one,_ if these were different circumstances... 

"I'm... I'm sorry." if Kara notices it, she doesn't show. "I didn't think there was anyone here."

"No...no one..." Lena mumbles out. "..me Lena..."  _for fucks sake get a grip, Luthor!_ she clears her throat and steps forward, offering a hand. "Lena Luthor."

"Oh, hi." the woman smiles in recognition, one hand pressing the top of the towel to her chest. "Me Kara, Kara Danvers."( _oh, right, funny_ ) she excepts a handshake. "Sorry I didn't expect to meet you before the meeting upstairs."

"Oh, but you have." Lena blurts out before she can even think.

"I have?"

"Yeah.., yes, um, briefly..."Lena tries, but gets a baffled look back. "Yesterday. I was there when you... when you-"

"Oh, um, right." Kara lifts her free hand, but stops halfway to her face, as if realising something, and drops it to her side. "Well I... We... That was not the best first impression, I guess." Lena chuckles. "I mean, I don't..." Kara continues, wrapping both arms around her torso, making the towel slip down a little to reveal more of her bust, and shuffling on her feet. "I don't really remember much, but... but I would like to apologise for yesterday. I mean, for things that I... that I said or, or did... things that I... that I don't usually would say or do, not that... not that you would know what I usually say or do, or how I am, but that... that wasn't an example of my usual self, so... I am professional. Very much so..."

"Usually." Lena adds with a smirk: it's adorable how Agent Danvers can just ramble herself into trouble even, when she is not in one. Maggie was wrong, there will be no _workplace drama_  with this one,fun, most definitely, but no drama, Lena is sure of it. 

"Yes, I am..." the blond doesn't stop. "Its just... yesterday... it was not an example of that and I would like to assure you that I am a reliable and considerate partner and I would never say anything like that to anyone else.. well, maybe, Alex, but..." Lena just furrows her eyebrows at this point, smirk long forgotten, having no idea, where the girl is getting at. "it's just that me and Monel, I mean, Agent Daxam, we... we know each other for so long, he's almost like a family and... well in my state yesterday, I suppose, I... just..."she pauses taking a deep breath. "I think," she starts calmer. "what I wanted to say is that I am sorry that you had to witness such a mess yesterday and I hope that won't cast a shadow on our future work."

Right. Lena blinks blankly. So she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember what she said to Lena, about Lena, but she remembers, what she said to Monel, Agent Daxam. Or somebody told her. And she's worried that that will affect their partnership. Right. _You know what, j_ _ust go with it, Lena, that's probably even better, for both of you._

"Hey," Lena gives her best reassuring smile. "there's nothing for you to be sorry for, we all had bad days-"

"If you can call it that..."Kara mumbles under her nose.

"And also," Lena adds, making the blond raise her eyes from her bare feet. "you know it too?"

"What?"

"That we will be working together."

"Oh that," Kara smiles. "yeah, J'o- Director J'onzz told me this morning. He's usually in very early," she adds, when Lena lifts her eyebrows in surprise. "sometimes I think, he never leaves."

"I see." Lena smiles.

Kara shuffles on her feet again, uncomfortably, and shivers, and Lena can see goosebumps crawling up the blonds neck.

"Are you OK, though.?" she asks, concerned.

"Yeah, yes," Kara gives her a feeble smile. "Just feel like after a heavy party, but I'm fine." Lena just now notices a shadows under woman's eyes, the bruise is faint under the left one, but it's there. "And I probably should dress..." Kara trails of with the last bit.

"Oh, of course, sure." Lena rocks on her heels, shoving her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans, but doesn't move from her spot. "Sorry, for holding you up."

"Oh, no no no, it's alright. It's just, um," the blond gestures behind Lena. "that is my locker."

Lena looks over her shoulder, because, she's sure she'd turned around from  _her_ locker just minutes ago. And sure the name tag "K. Danvers" is on the door behind her and "L. Luthor" is the one next to the left: she moved between Kara and her locker at some point without even realising it.

"Right, yes, it is." she steps back, letting Kara through, who bites her lower lip, holding back a chuckle. "Sorry."

Lena finds herself pausing for few seconds to long on that lower lip, before she looks at her wristwatch and clears her throat.  _Go now, Luthor._

"Well I better go," she says. "I'll see you upstairs." she adds and turns to leave.

"Lena, " she hears her name vibrate through the air, before she's out of the room, and stops in a doorway. "it's nice to meet you." Kara smiles at her, full toothy smile this time and Lena can't get her words out, she just nods back.  _Fuck pretty girls and lack of sleep, or lack of sex, just... fuck it._

_*******  
_

 Kara's in the meeting room 4 before anyone else. She's in one of her grey DEO sweats suits and her spare pair of sneakers she keeps in her locker just in case. Alex left the DEO few hours ago when Kara woke up, promising her to stop by her apartment and grab some clothes on her way back. It draws a smile to Kara's face, the thought of a best sister she could ever wish for. She settles in one of the chairs around an oval table, lifts her feet on the other, crossing her arms on her chest. There is still some time before everyone else should gather, so she leans back in her chair and closes her eyes. Her body feels heavy and tired, but at least the headache is gone. The long hot shower definitely helped. The thought of a shower brings her mind back to the locker room earlier and the one Lena Luthor. She didn't expect to find anyone there so early, especially not her new partner, and definitely not when wearing just a towel, but that's not the point. The point is Lena Luther had stunned her. And not because she is a beautiful woman, which, of course, she is: the dark hair, the fare skin, the red lips, the jawline, and then there's those skinny jeans and leather jacket, and... The point is, Kara used to beautiful women, look at Alex and Maggie, and... Lucy. But Lena's eyes, they're so so... green. She's seen those eyes before. In the dream with her mother. And that's what took her by surprise when she saw Lena in the locker room. She dreamed her, already. Is it because she saw her yesterday, apparently, which, by the way, she'll have to have a chat with her sister and her almost brother about, what with having each others backs and all?  

"Napping on the job, are we?" the familiar voice makes Kara almost jump out of her seat.

"J'on, I mean, Director, sir..." she turns to the man striding in to the room with handful of papers.

"At ease, Agent." he smiles at her with the smile that is warmer than the one he uses to the other agents. "You feeling up for it?"

"Yeah, yes, I am." Kara relaxes back into her chair, although, sits straight this time. "Dr. Hamilton signed me fit for duty, just warned against driving and using a gun for a few days."

"I'm sure you wont need any of those today." he says, organising the papers on one end of the table. "I'm glad you're OK, Kara." he adds, looking up to her. "I hope-"

"You should've come with us last night," Winn cuts him off, bursting through the door with Monel in tow. "I'm sure Lyra wouldn't mind."

"Riiight..." Monel says unenthusiastically. The look on his face makes Kara wince: his crush on Winn is one of their and Alex's secrets.

"We had a great night, great game of darts. She's great at darts."

"I'm sure she is."

"Morning." J'onn stops Winn's gushing with his director voice.

"Morning"

"Good morning."

Both men take their seats across the table from Kara. Winn nods to her in acknowledgement and sets to work on something on his tablet. Monel takes a longer look at her and they don't need words to understand each other at this point. It's his  _are you OK_ look and she nods. Then she gestures to Winn with her eyes and Monel just rolls his eyes and shrugs. She sighs giving him sympathetic smile,  _patience,_  she means. Winn is oblivious and this on and off fling with Lyra, she's sure, is a temporary thing. And one day he will realise that he has a person worthy of him right there in his friend zone, because, while Monel has confessed to her and Alex that he likes  _likes_ Winn, there're moments that Kara is sure that Winn likes  _likes_ him back. So just  _patience._

"Good morning everyone." Maggie chimes into the room, all smiley and bright. "How are we?"

"Morning, Detective." J'onn greats her, going through his papers again.

"Good morning" the rest three say in unison. 

"Wow, we're so in sync this morning." she laughs, taking her seat next to Kara.

Alex is next to show up, with her tablet in one hand and a bag in the other. She greets everyone, holds a longer look on Maggie, before crossing the room to Kara. She sets the bag on the chair next to her sister and squeezes her shoulder, but sits next to Maggie, who bumps their shoulders playfully. It makes Kara smile. They're doing well, these two, or better, that's more accurate. 

The last to arrive is Lucy and Lena, and Kara is surprised to see them come in together... and laughing at something. She didn't know they know each other, well she doesn't know anything about Lena, yet.

"Hotness alert." Maggie coughs out when Lena fallows Lucy through the door, earning Alex's elbow in her side and a smirk from Winn. Monel just shakes his head and Kara can't shake of the feeling that she's missing something.

"OK," J'on begins, after Lena takes her seat next to Winn and Lucy comes all the way around the table to sit next to Kara, taking the bag of the chair and setting it on the floor. "Now that we're all in, lets start with couple changes in the team. First, I would like to welcome Agent Lena Luthor joining us from Metropolis." he's interrupted by a short round of applause and blush from Lena. "I hope we won't scare you off."

"If she's here after yesterday, she'll be fine." Maggie comments, earning an other jab to her ribs from Alex and a scoff from Lucy.

"As you all already know," J'onn chooses to ignore the interruption and carries on. "Agent Luthor will work with Agent Danvers from now on, which means that we need to pair Agent Daxam with someone and in my opinion the best option here is Detective Sawyer." a few murmurs of surprise ripple through the room with that, but no one seems to object, satisfying the Director. "Good. Now that's out of the way, what we know on the Ambrosia? Alex?"

"I've done as much tests as I could last night." Alex answers with confidence. "All I have at the moment is that it's completely organic, it's plant based. It's molecular structure, though, is nothing we've got in our data base, which means it doesn't originate from Earth. I will have more once we'll do more tests."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers." J'onn turns to the rest of the room. "The two suspects we've got in custody will be interrogated later today. Sawyer and Daxam, I want you two on this."

"Yes, sir." Maggie gives a little salute, Monel just nods.

"Right. Now anything on the third person that was in that apartment?"

"The forensic team didn't find anything," Alex comes in." no fingerprints, not even a hair."

"Agent Danvers?" it takes few seconds for Kara to realise, that J'onn is addressing her."Can you tell us anything?"

"I..um..." she clears her throat. "Not really, sir, I don't think I had a chance to get a good look... or at least I-"

"It was a woman." Monel's voice sounds stern. He gives her a look that baffles her. "I saw her briefly, before she fled, sir, it was a woman."

"Anything else?" 

"No, just that. I'm afraid, sir." Monel throws an other quick glance at Kara, before settling his gaze to his hands on the table. 

"OK. Let me know if you'll remember anything else, both of you." J'onn says. "Now as I said, Sawyer and Daxam, you two will get to interrogate the suspects, Miss Lane you'll get to observe."Lucy nods in agreement. "Agent Luthor and Agent Danvers, I would like you to go back to that apartment and see if there's anything the forensic team could've missed." he looks around the room, to make sure everyone's on the same page. "Right, if no one has any questions," he hesitates for a second. "lets go to work then, people."

A bustle of chairs and feet erupts in the room, with all of them standing to leave at the same time. J'onn stays behind waiting for everyone to spill through the door.

"You have a minute?" Monel grabs Kara's elbow, the minute they're in a hall, but he gets called by Maggie, waiting for him with Lucy. "Later?" he adds and waits for her nod before leaving.

Something is nagging at the back of Kara's mind, Monel is acting strange, it worries her. The sound of someone clearing their throat draws her attention and she turns to find Lena waiting for her few feet away.

"You're ready?" she asks.

"Just give me couple minutes to change." Kara waves the bag, that Alex had brought, in her hand. Lena nods, turning to head downstairs. "Oh, and Lena, " Kara calls and waits for the woman to look at her again. "You're driving." she tosses car keys from her pocket to her new partner and smiles, when Lena catches it with ease.    

      

 


	4. Of cool cars and pink shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get those wheels turning.

Lena is pretty good at reading people. Actually, back in Metropolis she was starting to build a reputation on how good she is at reading people - that's before she earned a reputation for anything else but being a Luthor, the sister of the crazed politician and the daughter of the corrupt one (adopted daughter, she would insist every time). She's good at gathering small details and putting them together into a full picture like a puzzle. She described a person from their choice of coffee once, yep, she'd done that. But here comes Agent Kara Danvers and Lena is completely lost. The blonde is reckless and not always following the rules, that much Lena can tell after last night. She's confident in her own skin, that Lena thinks after this morning. She loves speed and power, most likely, wears leather and drinks whiskey, neat, and is good with guns, prefers black coffee and, probably, skips breakfast, that's what Lena had been thinking, while sitting in Agent Danvers' car, a roaring Chevrolet Camaro SS. The classic muscle car, metallic blue with white racing stripes on its hood and shiny wheels, made Lena smile, when she saw it. And when she settled in a light brown leather seat and turned the key, the power under her made Luthor shiver in anticipation. It smells leather and a faint women's perfume, that Lena is convinced she knows, but can't remember right now. So, yes, she has Kara Danvers all figured out. That is until the said woman comes in and Lena can't stop herself from double taking, watching her slip into the passengers seat. She's wearing pink pin dot shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, purple skinny khakis and brown leather oxfords. Her hair is up in a tight bun and she wears glasses, the cute dorky once too. She drops a light blue denim jacket on the back seat and smiles at Lena with a "hi", while adjusting her seat belt. If not the badge and the gun on her hips, she looks more like a mild-mannered librarian than a badass agent, who's image Lena created just few minutes ago.

"I know, I know," the blonde says next, her smile faltering a little, and with the words that follows Lena realises, that she's staring, again. "You see this cool car and then you see this," Kara gestures to herself. "and now you're thinking who's car is this."

"I..no...I-I didn't.." _actually, you did, Lena._

"That's quite alright," Kara interrupts her with a chuckle."I get that a lot. And, yes, this is my car, well my mom's, but.. well I don't rock leather as good as she or, um, well, you..."

"Thanks?" Lena's bottom lip comes between her teeth. "And I doubt that." _where did that came from, Luthor?_

But really Lena can see Kara in leather and boots, and aviators... _Stop!_ But it's too late now and she can swear, there's a pause in Kara's motion to throw her gun into the glove compartment.

"Shall we?" Kara says, choosing to ignore Lena's comment, and gestures her to drive.

The car jumps forward, reminding Lena of its power and making Kara yelp and grab a hold of the dashboard.

"Gently!" the blonde almost shouts. "It's my moms car, so, please... be gentle."

"Oh, so it's your moms car?" now, Lena doesn't know why, but Kara just calls out this cheeky side of hers.

"Ye-yes, it, um, it used to be," her partner stutters out, pushing the glasses up her nose, as the car moves out of its parking lot and down the garage. "It's mine now." she adds, and Lena can't miss a little quaver in her voice, but before she can say anything, Kara's smile is back on. "Have you had breakfast?" she changes the topic.

"Yeah, actually, I have." Lena admits, but she'll bite. "But I would kill for a decent coffee right now." she adds with a smile.

"Same." Kara's smile grows even wider. "You eat doughnuts, right?"

"I am a human."

"I know a place." the blonde squeaks.

"OK." Lena says, moving to fish out her phone out of her pocket. "Just give me the address and-"

"Oh, no, no, no you're not using your phone."

"But there's no GPS-"

"And that's why you will have to trust me. I'll tell you where to go, you just drive." Kara tells her with a wink.

"Trust you, you say?" Trust is something Lena doesn't do.  _"Luthors don't trust anyone."_ was one of the first things that Lillian drilled in to her, since she was five, and one thing that Lena took with her, when she turned away from her family. She'd tried, though, of course, she had, and there are few people, like Lucy, Maggie and James (in that order) that she's learned to trust, but not since Lex's...  _thing._ It's hard to trust anyone, when your surname is bigger than you and when your take on the _Luthor scandal_ is the story every media outlet is after. 

"That's the secret to every successful partnership, right?" comes from her left, Lena gives Danvers a half smile. "We'll work on that." the blonde adds, sinking back into her seat. "Turn right."

***

Almost an hour, cup of coffee and a dozen of doughnuts (most of them for Kara) later, Agent Luthor and Agent Danvers are in an apartment in a less glamorous neighbourhood of National City, sealed by DEO as a crime scene. It's small: open plan kitchen/living room, bathroom and one bedroom with small balcony. It's barely furnished with just basic and almost no personal things, except few books on the windowsill in the bedroom. 

"So that's what they call basic living." Kara scoffs, opening one of the cupboards above the kitchen sink, empty. "I've got a feeling-"

"That nobody ever lived here." Lena finishes it for her, emerging from the bathroom. "Same." she adds, meeting her partners eyes.

"Yeah." Kara agrees, heading to the next cupboard. "And how long do you know Maggie?"

Kara is very easy to talk to, Lena must admit (at least when she is fully clothed), so easy, in fact, that she didn't realise when their teasing banter about speed limits and Kara's missed opportunity to earn a fortune as a TomTom voice, turned in to sharing and learning more about each other. Like the fact, that they are both adopted or that they both love crullers. And when Kara sang  _You welcome_ in all Maui voice from Moana to answer Lena's thanks for the last doughnut, their conversation turned to her love of musicals, then her sister and now, of course, Maggie.

"Is that a tricky question?" Lena smirks, raising her eyebrow.

"What? No, no... I'm just, you know, asking." Kara splutters, on her way to yet another cupboard.

Lena laughs, shaking her head, and walks to the bedroom.

"Long enough to know that she really likes Alex." she says loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.

"That... That is not why I'm asking." comes from the kitchen.

"Of course, not." Lena pokes her head through the bedroom door with mocking frown on her face.

"It's not." Kara insists, turning to face her.

"No?"

"No."

Lena squints at her.

"OK. Maybe it is why I'm asking." Kara blurts out.

"I knew it." Lena squeaks, disappearing back to the bedroom.

"She's my sister." Kara throws after her with a laugh. "And I care. A lot. And it is my duty as a sister to sniff about. This place is so empty, no one could miss anything if they tried." she adds, going through kitchen drawers. 

Honestly, there is nothing Lena can say to appease Kara's concern. Maggie is a good friend, sincere and kind, and caring, and a lot of fun too. But as much as Lena is sure how good a person Maggie is, the truth is she doesn't know, how serious Maggie is about Alex, they didn't have a chance to talk about it yet and until Lena hears it from Maggie herself, she can't tell Kara anything for sure.

"She's a good egg, Kara." she says instead.

"Of course, you'll say that and I'm sure she is, but-"

"I think I've found something." Lena cuts her off, emerging from the bedroom with a little card between her fingers.

"What's that?" Kara stands up from peaking under the sink.

"A business card." Lena answers, inspecting the card, that looks old and worn down.

"And you think it means something, because..." Kara trails off, coming closer to her partner.

"It's Cat Grant's personal card and I don't think-"

"Cat Grant would give it to someone living in this neighbourhood." Kara finishes for her. "May I?" she adds, reaching for the card that Lena gives to her.

"That's an old design, I've never seen this one. It must be at least three years old, maybe more. Cat changes her card design every year..." she stops, meeting her partners questioning look. "Oh, I, um, I've worked for Cat Grant before the DEO."

"As..." now, Kara is not getting off that easy.

"Her PA." the blonde says, pushing her glasses up, a nervous tic, that Lena recognises already. 

"You've been Cat Grant's PA?" Kara Danvers just keeps surprising her.

"Yeeaah." her partner drags out. She almost jumps, when her phone beeps in her back pocket.

"How long?" Lena doesn't let go.

"Just over a year." Danvers says nonchalantly, frowning at her phone and already turning to the front door. "It's Monel. Our suspects just walked free."

 "What?" Lena jumps after her.

"Their lawyer showed up, claiming we have nothing against them." Kara explains, hurrying through the door.

"What now?" Lena asks, sensing something on Kara's mind, when she falls into step beside her.

"I think we'll pay someone a visit." the blonde says, waving the card in the air.

 


	5. Cat Grant

Kara Danvers is a nervous rambler. She knows it, her friends and family know it, and by the time they park in front of CatCo Worldwide Media, she's sure her new partner knows it too, judging by a smirk, that the other woman is trying and failing to hide. Kara just wouldn't shut up all the way down here, muttering nonsenses, everything from her favourite TV shows to the new gun Winn and Alex are working on, and then she just fell silent, as soon as they stepped through CatCo front door, playing with the card in her hand. The damn thing threw her completely off balance. It's Cat's personal card, the one she gives exclusively to people she wants to stay in contact with for more than just business. In her time at CatCo, Kara knows just of two of such cards issued, herself including, and this is an old design, it must be an old "friend" then. She can't think of circumstances in which such card would end up in _that_ part of the city and more so in an apartment of drug dealers. 

But that's not why Kara is feeling like that time, when she was about to sing solo at her school musical for the first time, and why she could give her right arm away for a doughnut. Being back at CatCo brings back memories. She came here a naive wide eyed girl and left wiser stronger young woman, armed and ready to take on the world. And in the process she gained a mentor, someone she knew she could always turn to if needed. This is the first time she comes in here hiding behind her badge and she has a feeling this won't go down smoothly.

The elevator stops with a ding, reminding her where she is, and they step in to the bullpen. It's still the same, light and airy, the huge pink panther is still here. Kara can't recognise most of the faces, though, but that's not surprising, knowing Cat and her tendency to fire people. The assistant is new too. 

"Hey, um, hi." Kara clears her throat, stopping in front of the desk, where the petite brunette is busy looking for something among piles of papers.

She must be fresh, judging by the mess on her desk, and, Kara is sure, Cat is not happy. 

"We're here to see Miss Grant." she tries again, when the woman doesn't look up.  

"Have you got an appointment?" is thrown back at her, still without even looking.

"Um, no, but-" 

"Then I would advise you to come back, when you'll have one." the assistant cuts her off, glancing up briefly, then going back to her  _task_.

She can hear Lena's annoyed sigh next to her.

"We just have a few questions-"

"Oh, I'm sure you do," the woman doesn't let her finish again." but Miss Grant is a very busy woman and-"

"How's that for an appointment, sweetheart?" Lena cuts in, shoving her badge under the assistant's nose.

Kara bites her lip, holding back a smile at her partners shit eating grin, that meets the surprised look from the other side of the desk. The little brunette stops at what she's doing, darting her eyes between two agents for a moment, as if thinking if she would be in more trouble if she'd take them to Miss Grant or if she wouldn't.

"Follow me." she says at last, standing up and leading the way.

The Queen of all Media is siting at her desk, elegant glasses perched on her nose and eyes glued to her laptop, and Kara smiles to herself at a familiar sight.  It must be a bad day if a glass of amber liquid is already in her hand before lunch time.

"Miss Grant, there is-"

 "Ah, Kara." Cat doesn't let her assistant even finish, her eyes still on her laptop. "Just a person I was thinking about, now, that my PA position shortly to be vacant again..." she trails off and throws a pointed look at the assistant, who scrambles to leave the room.

"Oof." Lena whispers, as Kara shakes her head, looking down at her shoes.

Cat Grant waits for her assistant to close the door behind her, then leans back in her chair, taking off the glasses. 

"So, you've finally had enough of your little adventure with the Men in Black and decided to come back to real world, huh?" she says after a moment, smile playing on her lips.

"It is nice to see you too, Miss Grant." Kara starts and realises her mistake immediately, when the other blonde raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, we're back to that. All business then...Kiera?"  _oh, boy, here we go,_ the name makes Kara wince. "And isn't that Lena Luthor herself? Did the sun in Metropolis get a little too hot for you, Miss Luthor?"

"Agent ..."

"I must say, " Cat ignores Lena's correction. "I would be very interested in hearing your take on...  _the story._ An exclusive, maybe?"

"We just have a few questions, Miss Grant." Kara steps forward. There is no chance in getting on a better side of the woman now, especially, when she's in this mood, might as well just go for it and get it over with.

The glare, that is thrown at her, used to make her shrink some time ago and it probably still has that effect on a lot of people, but Kara just sends back a small smile, she is not one of those people anymore, there is work she has to do. Cat sighs and drains the rest of her drink, then stands up, in all her pencil skirt and stiletto glory, to refill her glass.

"You of all people, Kiera, should know, that I am a very busy woman." she says, heading to a drink cabinet. "Make it quick."

 "Do you recognise this?" Kara doesn't waist her time, showing the card to the other blonde. 

Cat turns to look at it and raises her eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed, but Kara doesn't miss, how her jaw clench tighter.

"It has my name on it, of course, I recognise it." Cat says after a beat.

"We've fond it at this address." Lena comes in, showing the address of the apartment on her phone. "Would you happen to know how it could've ended up there?"

Cat turns her gaze to the young Luthor slowly, placing her free hand on her hip.

"That's a business card," she says. "Do you really expect me to remember every person, that has my business card? Let alone where they live? Have you got any idea, how many of these cards we give away each day?" she rounds both agents impatiently, walking back to her desk. "Really, Kiera, is that-"

"You and I both know, that this is not just any business card." Kara cuts her off.

The CEO stops next to her chair, meeting Kara's eyes. She looks surprised for a moment, but Kara is sure, more at her past assistant's dare, than her indication. 

"That's your personal card, Cat." Kara ploughs on. "And you remember every recipient of  _these."_

Kara could swear, there's a ghost of a smile on Cat's face for just a split second, or is it just her imagination?  

"If you know me so well, Agent Danvers," the CEO recovers quickly and sits down in her chair. "why waste your journey coming here then?"

Kara would love to pick up on this, there are at least couple comebacks on her mind right now, but she's on duty and her new partner is here too, she can't play this game now. She lets it slide, keeps it professional.

"Do you remember, who you gave it to, Miss Grant?" she asks instead.

It seems, that Cat comes to the same conclusion as she draws deep breath, deflating, her face relaxing.

"Let me see it again." she says, reaching over her desk with an open palm.

Kara gives her the card with a brief nod. To her surprise, the CEO opens one of her drawers and takes out another identical card, maybe a bit less warn one, and looks at them both, comparing. 

"That's our 2005 design." she comments. "That was a busy year." she smiles a distant smile. "I'm afraid, I can't recall any names at the moment."

"Miss Grant-" Kara won't believe it for a second.

"I said, at the moment, Agent Danvers." Cat says, patiently.

"Do you recognise any of these men, Miss Grant." Lena steps in again, with her phone in hand, hoping, that the photo's of two suspects, that walked free almost an hour ago, would help.

"Should I?"

"They were arrested in an apartment, in which we've found your card." Agent Luthor explains.

Cat just shakes her head dismissively, then leans forward to give back the card.

"I don't th-" Lena starts, but doesn't have a chance to finish, when her partner interrupts.

"That will be all, Miss Grant." Kara says, ignoring Lena's confused stare. "Please give us a call if any of those names comes back to you and thank you very much for your time." she takes the card back and ushers her, still trying to speak, partner to leave.

"Pleasure, as always, Kiera." Cat fallows them with her eyes. "Think about that exclusive, Miss Luthor." she throws after them.

Kara can feel Lena's burning stare all the way to the elevator and she does her best to ignore it and act natural. She makes a mental note to thank her partner later for not making a scene there and then. 

"What the hell was that?" Lena hisses at her, visibly trying not to draw attention, when they stop to wait for the elevator. "She..." she pauses, when someone passes by. "She swapped the cards!" she whisper-shouts eventually.

"I know." yes, Kara did notice that too and she still can't believe it, that was bold even for Cat. "She knows exactly, who that card belongs to." she adds, meeting two emeralds now squinting at her.

The elevator door opens and they step inside, but Kara holds the door until

"LAURA!" sounds from Cat's office and Kara smiles, wondering for a second, what's the real name of Ms. Grant's assistant.

She lets the door go and faces Lena, who leans back at one of the elevator walls, with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow raised and her bottom lip between her teeth. Gosh, the woman is beautiful - had Kara just noticed that?- but she mustn't linger on that thought, she promised to herself, she'll be careful.

"Are we tailing her?" Lena says with excitement in her voice and a wiggle of her brow.

"Knowing Cat," Kara joins her at the wall. "she just ordered her assistant to arrange a meeting and I'd love to see where she will lead us to, so..." she turns to Lena with a smirk. "Lunch?" her partner seems to thinking about it. "There's this place across the road, they have the best sticky buns in the city."

"Of course, they have." Lena puffs with an eye roll. "Is there real food?"

"You're not talking about that awful stuff , wait, what they call it...?" Kara frowns at the floor, making a clicking noise with her fingers. "Ah, yes, salad?" she gives Lena disgusted look.

"That's exactly what I am talking about... _Kiera._ " the woman smirks back at her.

"Bleh." Kara shivers mockingly.

***

 Cat Grant doesn't get shaken easily. She doesn't fluster, doesn't hesitate and rarely doubts.

She prides herself on her nerves of steel and mask of ice. You don't build an empire wearing your hart on your sleeve and flinching at every harsh word, coming your way. She wears the mask of Queen of all Media everyday and she does't it well. There is no place and no time for slip-ups and excuses, she has to be prepared all the time for anything, and she's done it for years, she's very good at it.

So, no, Cat Grant doesn't get shaken easily.

But her past doesn't come haunting often either.

And when her office door closes behind the two agents, she lets her smirk slip a little, lets the glass of whiskey shake in her hand. The card slips from her fingers onto her desk. That damned card. Of course she knows, who she gave it to. The only such card she gave away that year. The year the shit started and sucked them all into this sticky hot mess. 

She takes another sip of her drink.

It's impossible.

The woman is dead.

And the other is in hiding, National City is the last place she should be.

There is just one other person, who knows about it.

"LAURA!" Cat call's out. 

The assistant is in front of her in mere seconds.

"Cancel anything I have after... " she starts, not even waiting for the girls usual  _Yes, Miss Grant."_ No, clear the rest of my day and get the car ready for four."

"Yes, Miss Grant."

There is someone she has to see.

    


	6. Rainbow

 

"Argh," Kara growls in frustration, shoving her Nintendo into the glove compartment. "Stupid Koopa Troopas."

Any other time Lena would have found it amusing, but after more than five hours in a car and more than her daily dose of coffee and doughnuts, her own patience is starting to run short. And her Sudoku is starting to bore her too. 

They've called the DEO earlier, or rather Kara answered the fifth call from Alex, to let them know, that they were "chasing a lead". Lena didn't like it much, but she also didn't like the idea of explaining to Director J'onzz, why they were following the whereabouts of a physical evidence, that they deliberately let to be _stolen,_ instead of bringing it in for forensic analysis. And, to be completely honest, she was curious where this would lead them.

 _"...in Lex Luthor trial."_ Lena is brought back to the present by a news announcement on the radio. _"Clark Kent, one of the main witnesses-"_

Lena's eyes snap on the hand, that turned the radio off, and then to the blonde next to her.

"We've got movement." her partner says, fastening her seat belt, before Lena can say anything.

She's OK with it, Lena wants to say, she can hear it on the radio or TV, or in whispers around her, she doesn't need anyone's protection, she can deal with it. But she sees Cat Grant getting into her car and now it's not the time. So she starts the car and leaves it be, for now.

They don't get far, just a few blocks, to the Rainbow, a LGBTQ+ nightclub - that's exactly what it says above it's door.

"Shit." Lena hears her partner hiss and gives her a confused look. "Just... Just park a bit further." the blonde adds.

Lena does. But Kara doesn't make a move, her carefree demeanour somewhat gone, and Lena stops to look at the woman, closing the car door back.

"That's, uh..." the blonde trails off and takes a deep breath.

"A gay club, well, not just gay, but..." Lena confirms. "Is there a problem?" _do you have a problem with that_ is what she really wants to ask. If so, what was all that staring about, the first time they met? Had she read her wrong? Had Maggie's indications were wrong too?

"Yes. No. What? No... Maybe?" the woman splutters, as Lena's expression changes with every word, from shock to disappointment, to disbelieve and then confusion. "The owner of the club is Rhea Daxam." Kara explains, taking in the look on her partner's face. "Monel's mother."she adds, when that look doesn't change.

"Oh.  _Oh."_ it dawns to Lena then.  _Wait._ "And?" Because she fails to see a problem in that. They're just here to see who Cat Grant had come to meet, that's all.

Her partner looks at her for a moment, opening and closing her mouth, as if debating with herself, if she should say what she wants to say.

"Nothing." she gives up in the end and gets out of the car.

The club is a converted period building with high arched ceiling and massive chandeliers. Few tables and a stage, now empty, and an oak bar, illuminated in all colours of the rainbow, that would look too huge anywhere else, but fits perfectly in this open space.

The place isn't even open yet, judging by the lack of customers and music.

"Wow, you're early, Little D." a white haired head pops up from behind the bar. "Imra isn't here today." the woman, wearing way too dark makeup for Lena's liking, stands up completely and slides a tray of glasses on the bar top.

"I'm not here to see her." comes from next to Lena and it dawns on her then, that the white haired woman is talking to her partner.

"What? No time for your favourite girl?" the woman teases, starting to dry a glass with a towel.

"That's not... She's not my favourite girl." Kara puffs out, with a little blush. "She's not my favourite girl." she repeats, looking to Lena for some reason, who bites her upper lip to keep the smile away.

It looks like Kara Danvers is a regular here and that, Lena is starting to think, is the real reason behind the little panic attack back in the car.

"Oh, you have new favourite girl, I see. Damn, you're fast, Kar." the bartender doesn't let go.

"I don't... She's not..." her partner tries desperately, her cheeks burning even more.

It's cute.

"Careful what you say there, Little D, I won't have enough glue for all the hearts with the rate you're going."

Lena clears her throat to mask a laugh, earning her a blue eyed glare.

"Have you seen Cat Grant?" Kara says, throwing equal glare to the woman behind the bar, and it comes out a bit louder than she probably intended.

"I'm not keeping tabs on all your women, love." the girl is savage.

"Cut it, Leslie!" that comes with a slam of Kara's palm on the bar.

"Wow, so tense today," Leslie doesn't even blink. "I know, you need a drink. Your usual?"

"No, thank you," Lena steps in, before Kara jumps over the bar, which she totally looks like about to do. "Sorry. Lena Luthor, DEO." she shows the woman her badge. "We are looking for Miss Cat Grant, petite blonde. We saw her come in here."

"Why you didn't say your on the clock, Little D?" Leslie smiles, not apologetic at all. "I thought you're just showing pretty lady the town, best places, you know."

"Yeah, right." Kara huffs, crossing her arms on her chest.

Leslie sighs, tilting her head to the side and throwing the towel on her shoulder.

"She's upstairs with the Boss Lady. Would you like a drink while you're wa-" But she doesn't get a chance to finish, as both agents turn to go. "Hey, you can't go in there! Kar, you gonna get me fired!" she whines after them.

"I've got you this job, remember?" Kara throws over her shoulder. "Sorry about that." she says to Lena, following through the hallway and up the stairs.

"That's OK." Lena shrugs it off. "Not being your favourite girl, though, I don't know if I'll survive that." she turns her head back with a teasing smirk to catch, Kara snapping her eyes up at her.

"You've just dropped to the bottom of the list." the blonde shoots back realising being teased.

***

Rhea knew this day started to good to last. The sun was shining, her lawyer didn't call her, to warn her about yet another complaint from someone unhappy with her business, Astra left before she woke up and Monel made her breakfast. She knew something ought to happen today to dampen the good mood the morning settled her in. She didn't even get a chance to prepare herself, her work day haven't even started, yet, and she knew it all will go to shit, as soon as she spotted the petite blonde marching through the door. She opened her whiskey the moment she turned away from the window in her office, overlooking the main floor of the club. And here she thought, she won't need a drink today. To good to last.

"Cat, it's been a while." she greets the woman, not even trying to push for a smile.

"I've been busy." the blonde flatly replies. "You haven't been eager to meet either."

"As you said, you've been busy." Rhea doesn't skip the beat. "Have a seat. Drink?"

"Please." Cat nods, sitting in a chair. 

"So, what brings you here? Not drinks and dancing, I suppose?" Rhea asks, filling now two glasses with whiskey.

She has an inkling, what that might be. Astra coming into her house and Cat showing up the next day, after not seeing each other for so long, can't be a coincidence. One of them is stirring up something and she's about to know what, and who.

"Kara came to see me today." Cat starts, leaning back into the chair. "With Lena Luthor, as her partner."

That makes Rhea pause for a second. Monel had mentioned, that Kara has a new partner, he didn't say it was a Luthor, though. 

"Yes." Cat spotted her pause, apparently. 

Rhea just shrugs her shoulders, handing her guest the drink and taking her seat on the other side of the desk. That doesn't really mean anything, last time she heard, the youngest Luthor wants nothing to do with the rest of the family, choosing law enforcement instead, as some kind of a protest.

"Anyway, she brought me this." Cat continues, throwing a business card on the desk in front of her. "I thought, you might like to explain to me what that means." 

 That card. She knows that card. That's the card Cat gave Alura, when they started going after that damned story. She can feel anger creeping up her chest, just thinking about it, she tries to calm herself by drawing deeper breaths. Astra. Astra said she left Cat a message. What she's up to? What that card suppose to mean? 

"And you'd come here, because..." she trails off, cocking her eyebrow.

"I didn't come here to ply games, Rhea." there's a glint of anger in Cat's eyes too. "You all convinced me to drop that story."

"It was dangerous, Cat. People died."

"The more reason I should've gotten to the bottom of it."

"They would've come after you soon enough."

"Still, I-"

"We've been over this, Cat." Rhea decides to turn the conversation back on the topic at hand. "What's with the card then?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Rhea, you're the one that left it there." Rhea's mouth drops open slightly at that. "What? You thought I wouldn't figure it out? You're the only one that knew about it." Cat doesn't stop. "So, what is it? What do you want?"

She's going to kill Astra next time she'll see her. What is this? What she is trying to do? That's not even funny. 

"So?" Cat repeats, making Rhea blink out of her stupor.

"We both know, I'm not the only one, Cat." she says slowly.

She waits for her words to sink in, eyes not leaving the woman before her. It doesn't take long before Cat's face drops, a mixture of anger and what looks like pain sparks in her eyes for a moment. She blinks once, twice. Then takes a slow sip of her drink. And when she looks back up, the Queen of all Media is in the room again.

"Does that mean she's in town?" she asks, arching an eyebrow.

Rhea lowers her gaze to the ice in her glass. She doesn't like this game that Astra's playing, she doesn't like not knowing the rules.

"Have you seen her?" Cat asks again.

"She dropped by last night." Rhea isn't in the mood to lie. Not to Cat

"What did she want?"

"She was asking about Kara."

"Huh!" Cat laughs, a dry angry laugh. "She cares about her niece now?"

"She always did, Cat, you know that." they both know that and deep inside Rhea knows, that what ever Astra has in mind now, she's doing it for Kara, still. "She did the right thing." she adds in a half whisper.

"Sometimes I doubt that." Cat says absentmindedly.

A knock on the door stops the blonde about saying something more, and even before Rhea has a chance to answer, the door swings open. Kara bursts in first, a young black haired woman looks at the ceiling, with what looks like disapproving eye roll, before following after her.

"Ah, Miss Grant, there you are." Kara chirps, overenthusiastically, an unfamiliar cold look in her eyes a complete opposite to the wide grin on her lips. "Sorry, are we interrupting something?"

That elicits a sigh of almost annoyance from both Cat and the woman, Lena Luthor if Rhea has to guess, behind the young blond.

"There's no need to be so dramatic, Kiera." comes from Cat and Rhea rolls her eyes at an old name.

"Oh, really?" Kara laughs out, she sounds like Astra so very much like that.

Rhea can see that the same thought crossed Cat's mind too, from the the way a muscle works tighter in her jaw.

"OK." Kara says next, but her voice still holds the same undertone of anger and Rhea doesn't think, she'd seen that look on the girl before.

Agent Danvers takes her time, pulling a chair to both herself and her partner, and sits flopping one leg on another and crossing her arms on her chest. The other girl stays standing, somewhat blocking the door, her eyes now fixed on something on one of the walls and when Rhea follows her gaze, it's an old picture of her graduation from Mudvale High.

"How about this for a drama? That" Rhea's attention is drawn back to Kara, who takes the card from the desk. "is an evidence, that you've stolen." _oh, for fucks sake, Cat._ "So, shall we start with preventing the course of justice or go straight to the suspect in dealing in illegal substances, assault of an officer, oh, and couple murders investigations, huh?"

Cat doesn't look like she heard any of that, just arching her eyebrow at the girl and Rhea takes another sip of her drink.

"Is this yours, Mrs. Daxam?" Kara turns to her and Mrs. Daxam? What happened the aunty Rhea?

But she just shakes her head, taking in the look of disappointment in the storm of blue eyes.

"Why is it here then?" the question is directed to both older women.

But all Rhea can do is just shrug her shoulders, that's a question she would like to have an answer to too. And Cat takes a sip of her drink, refusing to react at all.

"Who does it belong to?" Kara doesn't let go.

The girl is smart and it's not that this meeting screams of innocence. Kara has been around long enough to know, that Cat and Rhea don't meet for drinks and friendly chat, damn, she, probably, didn't think they know each other.

Rhea can feel beginning of a headache rising from between her eyes. There will be questions, Monel won't leave her alone until he knows everything. She definitely will kill Astra next time they'll meet.

A tired sigh escapes Agent Danvers and Rhea thinks for a moment, that, maybe, Cat is right, maybe, Astra didn't do the right thing, maybe, they all made a massive mistake, that is about to come back and take a huge delicious chunk out of their asses.

"Right." Kara stands up, her face cold and tired. "I'd advise you both to not leave the City and, maybe, have your lawyers at the ready." she leaves the room without another word.

Agent Luthor doesn't follow her straight away, her eye still locked on the old picture, which is... _peculiar._

"Sorry," she murmurs, when she notices the silence in the room. "Have a good evening, ma'ams." she says then and leaves, closing the door after herself.

Cat swigs the last drop of her whiskey.

"I have a feeling, we've just been played." she says, sliding her glass on the desk and stands to leave. "I don't like being played." 

No, Rhea doesn't like that either.

"It was nice to see you, Rhea," Cat adds, stopping with her hand on the door handle. "we should do it more often."

"I have lunch every Thursday at the Boathouse."

"I love the Boathouse." Cat takes her hint with a little smile. "See you on Thursday."

Rhea nods and, when the door closes again, she leans back into her chair and looks at the ceiling. She can feel her headache spreading to her temples. She should've known her past will come to haunt her one day, she knew it will, she just wasn't prepared. 

 


End file.
